The following disclosure relates to semiconductor manufacturing methods. In particular, the following disclosure relates to a contact formed to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the contact.
Nonplanar semiconducting devices such as “finned” field-effect transistors (FinFETs) formed on a silicon substrate include a silicon fin that forms the source and drain regions of the finFET. The source and drain regions are separated by a channel region, and a gate “wraps” around the upper surface and sidewalls of the channel region. The finned structure of the channel region increases the effective gate width of the FinFET over a planar FET, which allows for increased gate control of the channel region.